I'm Not Crazy
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Habital liar Xannahvas has been at Birth By Sleep mental hospital since she was ten. When Vanitas and his multi person brother Sora get addmited she start's thinking who is the real liar. Rated for later chappy's XannaXVani Zemyx SoRiku
1. The First Meeting

Birth by sleep is a hospital for the medically insane. To us it's a someplace where we have to spend the rest of our lives being treated like crazy people.

I've been in this place since I was ten. The reason because there was a little accident and they dubbed me insane so they sent me here.

I'm sixteen now so that means I've been in this hell hole for six years. Not that I haven't had any company. My older brother is here so we hang out and pull pranks all the time.

But with all that out of the way today where getting new people in. normally we don't get new people in here because it's so expensive to get admitted into here.

"Xannahvas please come here." One of the nurses's who we call white coats because they all were white coats, said.

I stood up from the spot and walked over to the white coat.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Escort these two to the meeting room and be there guild for the rest of the day." The white coat pointed at the two people behind him who said hello to me.

The two people where twin boy's. They both had matching spiky hair but that we the only thing that matched. The boy in front had black hair and gold coloured eyes with tan skin. The other boy was hiding behind his brother. He has brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like he was having a conversation with his head.

"Schiz or multi person." I asked.

"MPD." The black haired boy said.

"Xannahvas." I put my hand out.

"Vanitas." He shook my hand. "My brother here is Sora. The others are Ventus and Roxas."

"Thanks' for informing me. Let's go before the white coats get mad."

"White coats?" he asked.

"There what we call the people who run this place." I showed them to the meeting room. "This is where we tell each other are problems and they try to get us to socials with each other." I opened the door and everyone turned towards us. "Sit down wherever you want." I whispered to them as I hurried to my spot between my brother Axel and Riku.

Vanitas and Sora took a spot across from us.

"Looks like we have fresh meat." Seifer said.

"Be nice." Zexion the person who ran this meeting said. "Since Vanitas and Sora have just got here let's introduce are self's and tell everyone why you're here. Starting from Demyx."

"I'm going first yeah!" Demyx yelled. "My name is Demyx and I'm here because I have border line personality and ADHD. I like water and bottle caps and rocks and music and sitars and-"

"Demyx breath." Riku said putting his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"I'm done."

"My name is Riku and I'm here because I tried to kill myself."

"My name is Paul." I said. "I'm here because I tried to shoot the president."

"Lie!" Kairi yelled standing up. "I call you out."

"Fuck it you win." I pouted.

"Xannahvas please tell the truth this time." Zexion said.

"Fine. My name's Xannahvas but you can call me Xanna. I'm here because I'm a habitual liar, I have anger problems, a brother complex and I am a murderer."

Sora looked at me with fearful eyes.

"My name is Axel. I am here because I am a pyromaniac and set a school on fire, I have anger problems, I'm a little Schizophrenic and I killed my family."

"My name is Seifer and I'm here because I have anger problems and I am a homophobe but I don't see what's wrong with being one. Gay people are dirt and should die."

Sora jumped up and punched Seifer in the face.

"Roxas stop it." Vanitas growled as he brought his brother back to his seat.

"Why should I when he disrespected people like Sora." Sora said but his voice was a little darker than normal.

"Sweet. We have another MP person." Demyx announced. "Kairi we have another one of you."

"Shut the fuck up water boy." Kairi said but with a darker voice.

"I wanted to talk to Kairi not Xion." Demyx pouted.

"Well I'm in control now so fuck you." Kairi/Xion jumped onto Demyx

"Calm down everyone." Zexion said.

"Shut up Zexion." Axel said. "Let them fight."

"Fight, Fight, Fight." The people in the room started to chant.

"WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Zexion yelled.

"Help me Zexy." Demyx said as he got punched in the face by Kairi/Xion.

White coats busted threw the door. They grabbed Demyx and Kairi/Xion then put a needle full of sedatives into their neck.

While this was happening I walked over to Vanitas and Sora. Vanitas was trying to calm down Sora.

"Let me help." I said and put my hand on Sora's head and pressed a pressure point.

Sora instantly relaxed. "Thank you." He whispered.

"No prob little buddy. " I smiled and cracked my knuckles. "Have to learn these things when you're the most normal person in this joint."

"Lie." Vanitas said.

"Fuck it you win." I put my arm around his neck. "So what got you in here?"

"Bipolar, klepto, antisocial disorder and-." He rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie showing thin scars on his wrist. "Cutter."

"Well that's your problem. If you cut yourself you on your forearm. Much harder for people to find the scar's." I rolled up the sleeve of my short sleeve shirt and showed him my scars.

"So you are also a cutter."

"Never said I was. Wanna go get some lunch."

"Sure. Come on Sora." He grabbed his brother's hand and we all walked out of the room and into the lunch room.

"So we line up here and eat over there." I pointed at the lunch line and at the tables. "The meals are served fifteen hours a day so you can eat whenever you're hungry. The food changes every day but it's always figure food or soup."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because there are a lot of suicidal people so if they gave us a knife or fork we could kill ourselves."

"That makes sense."

We all went to the line and got our food. Today they were serving chicken nugget's and fries. The three of us sat down a table near the middle of the room.

"You see the pick haired people over there." I said pointing at the group of pink haired people. "The guy's name in Marluxia the two girls are Serah and Lightning. There triplet's and all have Schizophrenia. The guy over there is Pence he has an eating disorder and has multi person there name's are Hayner and Olette so if you ever see him acting like a girl then Olette has taken over."

"What about the blond over there?" Vanitas asked.

"You mean Cloud. He has major borderline and depression because his girlfriend OD last year. Then there is Larxene she is pretty much here because she is a bitch so stay away from her."

"Who do we have to look out for within the white coats?" Sora asked.

"Xaldin the cook, Xigbar one of the psychiatrist, Vexen the pharmacist. There all major pedo's. Then there is the people who run this joint Xemnas and Saix there evil as hell."

The intercom came on. "Attention everyone Axel Flynn has just escaped again please be on the look for him and keep an eye on his sister Xannahvas Flynn."

I stood up and went on top of the table. "Hey everyone!" I yelled. "It's not my month to escape so you have nothing to worry about." I jumped back down to my seat.

"What's that about?" Sora asked.

"My brother and I have been here for so long so we like to escape into town every couple of month's to make things exciting. After a few years of it the white coats just make an announcement and tell the towns people to look for us."

"And they don't care." Vanitas asked.

"We always come back after two days." I finished my lunch. "

"So why are you here?"

"When I was ten my three brothers' and I made a plan to kill everyone in our family."


	2. The People My Brother's And I Killed

"What do you mean you killed your family?" Sora asked.

"It's not important." I mumbled as someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"It's time for your appointment with Dr. Xigbar." The white coat said.

'Help me.' I mouthed as I stood up and was lead to Xigbar's office.

When I got there I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello tiger how's your week been?" Xigbar asked as I sat down.

"Not bad Xiggy." I said propping my feet up onto the table. "Did you find your eye patch?" I asked.

"Yes I did. Thank you very much for putting it in the mayo."

"Well that's what you get for telling me what to do." I sneered.

"Watch that anger."

"You watch it." I grabbed a book and threw it at him which he expertly dodged.

"If you do that again I will have to sedate you."

"Fuck it you win."

"Always do. Now can you finish off where you left off last?"

"Alright."

(Flashback)

_Reno, Genesis, Axel and I all sat at the lunch table at the university we all went to. Axel finished high school when he was fourteen and I finished it when I was eight._

"_So what's the plan?" Reno asked._

"_Well we need to get the weapons first." I said. "Gen you deal with that. Then we need a distraction, Axel you set the school on fire so that they have a reason to be outside. After everyone's outside we go in for the kill."_

"_Alright." Genesis said. "You two can still back down if you want to it's our fight not yours."_

"_You mess with one of us you get the rest." Axel said with a smile on his face."_

"_Kay we strike tonight." I said._

_(Late that night)_

_Axel set the school on fire just as we had planned. Everyone in our family stood outside. _

"_Go in three, two, one. Genesis said into his cell phone._

_I grabbed the gun out of my bag and started shooting people as soon as I heard my brother's start shooting._

_Everyone was in a mass panic. The people I shot had the same look on their face. It all wondered how the cute innocent ten year old was able to shoot and kill her family._

_When the sirens came into range I dropped my gun and went to the meeting place. My brother's where already there. _

_We ran and hid for three days. We ended up being found at a convenience store. They took us in but they only charged my brother's with murder not me._

_They said that no ten year old girl could kill her family so they put me in foster care until one day I killed my foster parent._

_A court date was set and my brother's and I were charged with murder in the first degree. _

_Out of the four of us only Reno and Genesis got put in jail. Axel and I got put inside a mental hospital because according to them we where brainwashed into helping out brother's with murder._

_In later day's we got psychological exams done in us and we found out that Axel was a pyromaniac and has anger problems and I have anger problems, a brother complex and is a habitable liar._

(End Of Flash Back)

"Why did you help your older brother's with murder?" Xigbar asked.

"Because when you mess with one of us you get the rest." I answered.

"Why did they want to kill your family?"

"Because they forced my brother's to change their sexuality just because they are gay."

"So your brother's killed your family because they were homophobes."

"Exactly."

"Why waste you brains on such a bone head move?"

"Because they hurt my brother's."

"That's right you have a brother complex." Xigbar said as he took a sip from his coffee

"That's right like how I put dog poop in your coffee."

He spit out his coffee and glared at me.

"Lie and I call you out."

"Fuck it you win."

"Why do you lie?"

"Because I'm good at it and it's fun to see if people will figure me out." I sat back on the couch. "So how long do we still have?"

"Ten minutes. Why don't you tell me about the new people who you are responsible for showing around."

"Well one is a klepto, bipolar, antisocial and is a cutter. His brother is a multi person. There cool though." I started rubbing my arm getting tunnel vision.

"Do you need your med's?" Xigbar asked getting me out of my state.

"Sure."

Xigbar went over to his desk and grabbed a pill bottle labelled. 'Xannahvas'. He took out two pills and grabbed a water bottle.

He gave me the pills and water which I took immediately.

"Feeling better?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes, thank you."

The timer went off indicating that our time was done.

"See you next week Xiggy." I got up and left the room. As I went down the hall I saw Axel being dragged by four white coats.

"That didn't last long!" I yelled at him.

"Didn't feel like stealing money so I went to the police station and they brought me back!" Axel yelled back.

"Congrats." I said as I walked back to the cafeteria.

Vanitas and Sora where still there but they had more food.

"Hello bitch's." I said. "I have wonderful news."

"What do you mean." Vanitas said.

I leaned forward to them. "I took Xigbar's keys." I whispered into their ears.

"Why is that good news?" Sora asked.

"Because were gonna get some exercise."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to steal people's key's?" Sora said but with a little bit of a louder and more responsible voice.

"You must be Ventus." I said.

"Yes." Sora/Ventus said.

"XANNAHVAS!" Xigbar yelled as he stormed into the cafeteria. "Where's that pink haired freak?"

"It's orange with pink highlight's!" I yelled standing up. "Say's the old man!"

"You are so dead." He threatened as he ran towards me.

"I'm shaking in my cow boy boot's." I jumped onto the table. "Vanitas want to come?"

"Why not." He jumped onto the table with me.

We ran across the table's dodging white coats and Xigbar who was also running on the tables. We jumped down when we got close to the door. We busted threw and kept on running down the hallway.

**Just to tell you people who actually read my stories I will be working on J.E.N.O.V.A.S daughter, I'm not crazy, I think I pulled a Dr. who and I'm smarter than Sheldon the most. I will update seeing threw the mist but I have to figure out one thing. Should Sakura actually be a half-blood. Please tell me your answer in any one of my stories just say that it's for Seeing Threw The Mist.**

**-PandaSoulEater ;)**


	3. Bio

**Character bios. I will be doing these throughout the stories so that you know the people's background. Stories may change when things get reviled.**

**Xannahvas Flynn: Age 16. In for murdering her family when she was ten reasons unknown. Has anger problems, a brother complex and is a habitual liar. Been at BBS for six years. **

**Graduated high school at eight and got her first three PhD's when she was ten one was a doctorate.**

**Younger sister to Axel, Genesis and Reno Flynn. Genesis and Reno are currently serving life with no parole in Hollow Bastion Penitentiary for murder in the first degree.**

**Axel Flynn: Age 22. In for murdering her family when he was sixteen. Has ****Schizophrenia****, anger problems and is a pyromaniac. Been at BBS for six year's.**

**Older brother to Xannhvas Flynn and younger brother to Genesis and Reno Flynn. Genesis and Reno are currently surving life with no parole in Hollow Bastion Penitentiary for murder in the first degree.**

**Riku Kage: Age 18. In for attempting suicide when fourteen. Reason behind is because his father abused and raped him for being gay. Been at BBS for four year's because his parent's would rather pay the huge bill for the hospital then have a gay son.**

**Twin brother to Kadaj Kage and younger brother to Yazoo, Loz and ****Sephiroth Kage. Sephiroth is has two month's left in **Hollow Bastion**. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo have moved out and is part of a secret organization of assassin's.**

**Demyx Mizu: Age 19. In for being himself. Admitted when he was seventeen. Has borderline personality, ADHD and OCD. Been at BBS for one year.**

**Family unknown.**

**Kairi Akki: Age 17. In for getting arrested too many time because of Xion. Her parents couldn't deal with her so they sent her to BBS when she was fifteen. Has**** dissociative identity disorder**** or multiple personally disorder. Kairi is the main personality she is kind but is also very talkative. Xion is the violent one and is the reason she was admitted. Naminé is the quiet and nice one when she get's control she usually just draw's. Been at BBS for three years.**

**Family unknown.**

**Vanitas Snow: Age 17. In because he didn't want to leave his brother Sora and because he was put into police custody too many time's for stealing stuff and for getting into fights. Been in for one day. Has snit social disorder, is bipolar, a kleptomaniac and for cutting. Age seventeen.**

**Twin brother to Sora Snow. He is currently at BBS with Sora.**

**Sora Snow: Age 17. In because Roxas took over and throw a desk at his principle. Been in for one day. Has**** dissociative identity disorder**** or multiple personally disorder. Sora is the normal one he is hyper and is always trying to meet new people except when in a new place then he is painfully shy. Roxas is the violent one and will do things without thinking them threw. Ventus or Ven is the serious one(Even though he isn't that way in the game) and has to think thing's threw before he does thing's.**

**Twin brother to Vanitas Snow. He is currently at BBS with Vanitas.**


	4. Progress

Vanitas and I ran down the hallway as fast as we could. The white coats and patient's all moved to the middle letting us by.

"Come back here you brat's!" Xigbar yelled.

"Not a chance!" I yelled back at him.

I grabbed Vanitas' hand and rounded the corner. I stopped at a door and took the key around my neck off and unlocked the door. I pushed Vanitas in and I locked the door behind us.

The sound of people running by was all we heard. Once it stopped we finally breathe.

"What is that key?" Vanitas asked.

"A key that opens any door I want." I put it back around my neck. "Present from my brother a few years back." I slowly opened the door and checked if the coast was clear. "Let's go." I walked out of the room and we quickly made it back to the lunchroom.

Sora was sitting in the same spot like he hadn't moved at all.

We walked up to him and Vanitas put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Dude let's go."

He stood up and followed us out of the lunch room.

"So where next?"

I looked at the clock. It said 1:46. "To see Vexen and get our lunch meds." We walked to the pharmacist place and found Vexen sitting behind the counter with a tray full of plastic shot glass type things full of pills.

"Right on time again." He said to me putting a piece of long blond hair behind his ear. "What happened this time to make Xigbar so mad."

"Stole his key's." I threw him the keys. "So what med's do Vanitas and Sora get."

"Sora get's anti psychotics and Vanitas mood stabilizers." He passed them a cup and a small bottle of water.

Vanitas and Sora took the pills.

"Why don't you take any pills?" Sora asked.

"Because you can't cure being a liar." I said.

"How do we know you not lying to us?" Vanitas asked.

"You don't."

The rest of the day was uneventful. We hanged out in the lounge. Kairi and Demyx where zombies because of what the white coats gave them earlier. Axel got released on probations so he had to have an escort with him at all times. Xigbar finally found me a put me on probation so I had to get a escort also.

The next day I was escorted to the meeting room. I sat in my usual spot between Riku and Axel.

"Alright people." Zexion said. "Can you tell the group how your progress is going. Axel."

"I don't think about burning your ass anymore." My brother said.

"That's good. How's the voices though are they going away?"

"Nope there still there telling me to kill everyone here."

"Did the voices tell you to do what made you get into here."

"Nope that was all on my own accord."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because someone dissed my family."

"Yet you killed everyone in your family."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EMO!" I yelled jumping up. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY!" Riku and Axel grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back down.

"Zexion get off it." Axel growled. "You don't want to make her mad again."

Zexion put his hand onto his right eye that was covered by his bangs. "Your right. Riku how is your progress going."

"I don't think of killing myself." Riku answered.

"Why did you want to kill yourself?"

"I wanted to get away from the pain my dad caused me every night."

I flinched at that. Bad memories.

"Thank you for sharing. Demyx what about you?"

"I totally bailed it yesterday thanks to Xion." Demyx pouted.

"Not my fault." Kairi said.

"Let's not fight for once please." Zexion said.

"Fine."

"Good. Kairi how has your progress been going?"

"Well Xion now only comes out when Demyx talks and Naminé and I are friends."

One thing I should get out of the way before I go on. At Birth by Sleep they don't try to get rid of our problems like people with multi person or OCD they help us deal with our problems so we can interact with 'normal' people. So they may give us anti-psychotics or mood stabilizers but it's only at the beginning but eventually they take us off the medication.

Back to the story.

"That's good." Zexion said. "Xanna what about you."

"Who's Xanna." I said. "My name's Pete."

"I call you out."

"Fuck it you win. I'm getting over my brother's."

"Have you talked to Reno or Genesis this month."

"Don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled.

"What did they say."

"I. Said. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It."

"Alright." Zexion put his hands up in surrender. "Let's go to Sora now."

Sora squeaked.

"Since your new here why don't you tell us what you want to accomplish in the next month."

"I want Roxas to be nicer to me." He mumbled.

"That is a very good goal. Vanitas what do you want to accomplish in this month."

"Well I would like to get a slice of that fine thing over there." He said motioning to me.

"Well why didn't you say so." I stood up and sat on his lap. "All you have to do is say so and I'll be all yours."

"Xanna please go back to your seat please." Zexion said pinching his nose in frustration.

"Your no fun." I pouted and got off Vanitas then sat back down at my seat."

"Alright Vanitas tell us your real goal."

"I would like to stop getting in trouble."

"Good." Zexion's phone went off. He flipped it open and looked at the screen. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He got up and left.

When he left everyone started to talk. I got up and stretched. "Who wants to play a game." I announced.

Everyone started to cheer.

"Axel lock the door where gonna play 'Crazy Day'."

Axel locked the door and people started to push the couches and chairs out of the way. Everyone sat in a circle.

"Alright how to play. Pretty much you just go against a person and tell the craziest thing you have ever done and we vote on who did the crazier thing. And you can tell your other personalities stories too."

"Alright." Everyone said at the same time.

"Kay first up Sora and Seifer."

**See what happens in 'Crazy Day's' next time.**


End file.
